New York
New York is a state in the Northeastern region of the United States. New York is the 27th most extensive, the 3rd most populous, and the 7th most densely populated of the 50 United States. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and by Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west and north, and Quebec to the north. The state of New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. It is known for its status as a center for finance and culture and for its status as the largest gateway for immigration to the United States. According to the U.S. Department of Commerce, New York City is also a destination of choice for many foreign visitors. Both the state and city were named for the 17th century Duke of York, James Stuart, future James II and VII of England and Scotland. New York was inhabited by various tribes of Algonquian and Iroquoian speaking Native American tribes at the time Dutch settlers moved into the region in the early 17th century. In 1609, the region was first claimed by Henry Hudson for the Dutch. Fort Nassau was built near the site of the present-day capital of Albany in 1614. The Dutch soon also settled New Amsterdam and parts of the Hudson River Valley, establishing the colony of New Netherland. The British took over the colony by annexation in 1664. Films and Shows *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Annie'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''The Avengers'' *''Bolt'' *[[Bon Voyage! (1962 film)|''Bon Voyage!]] *Enchanted'' *''Gargoyles'' *''The Help'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''Jessie'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''National Treasure'' *''Newsies'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' *''Planes'' *''The Proposal'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Secretariat'' *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''Sweet Home Alabama'' *''Three Men and a Baby'' *''Unbreakable'' *''The Wild'' *''Girl Meets World'' Cities and Locations *New York *Stark Tower *The Empire State Building *Foxworth Residence *ESPN Zone *Morningside Orphanage *Sykes' Warehouse *Manhattan *Wyvern Castle *Eyrie Building Attractions *1964 New York World's Fair Actors/Actresses and Crew born in New York *J. J. Abrams *Don Adams *Pamela Adlon *Christina Aguilera *Marc Anthony *Mateo Arias *Alan Arkin *Edward Arnold *Ashanti *Jake T. Austin *Lauren Bacall *Adrienne Bailon *Alec Baldwin *Christine Baranski *Angela Bassett *Noah Beery, Jr. *Lake Bell *Tony Bennett *Xander Berkeley *Earl Boen *Abigail Breslin *Spencer Breslin *Mel Brooks *Ben Burtt *Steve Buscemi *James Caan *Cab Calloway *Eddie Cantor *Al Capone *Mariah Carey *George Carlin *Chevy Chase *Jennifer Cody *Sean Combs *Jennifer Connelly *Chuck Connors *Rachel Covey *Jon Cryer *Billy Crystal *Joan Cusack *James Barnes Dale *Leora Dana *Rodney Dangerfield *Tony Danza *Keith David *Charlie Day *Lana Del Rey *Reed Diamond *Vin Diesel *Kirk Douglas *Robert Downey, Jr. *Richard Dreyfuss *Karen Duffy *Charles Durning *Michael Eisner *Héctor Elizondo *Emilio Estevez *Melissa Fahn *Laurie Faso *Jon Favreau *Lou Ferrigno *Spencer Fox *Peter Friedman *Annette Funicello *Nika Futterman *Mel Gibson *Frankie J. Galasso *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Whoopi Goldberg *Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Gilbert Gottfried *Elliot Gould *Zena Grey *Steve Guttenberg *Buddy Hackett *Estelle Harris *Jonathan Harris *Emily Hart *Melissa Joan Hart *Anne Hathaway *Lance Henriksen *Jane Henson *William Hickey *Lou Hirsch *John Robert Hoffman *Philip Seymour Hoffman *Jack Holt *Dick Huemer *Felicity Huffman *Richard Hunt *Sarah Hyland *Scarlett Johansson *Richard Karron *Moira Kelly *Larry King *Ed Koch *Judy Kuhn *Lady Gaga *Martin Landau *Jay Leno *Tony Leondis *Huey Lewis *Shari Lewis *John Lithgow *Lucy Liu *Lindsay Lohan *Jennifer Lopez *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Katie Lowes *Noel MacNeal *Barry Mann *Julianna Margulies *Garry Marshall *Vanessa Marshall *Vincent Martella *Heather Matarazzo *Chuck McCann *Patrick McGoohan *Alan Menken *Idina Menzel *Don Messick *Alyssa Milano *Tracy Morgan *Chester Morris *Vic Morrow *Bobby Moynihan *Richard Mulligan *Eddie Murphy *Christine Nelson *Jerry O'Connell *Rosie O'Donnell *Alan Oppenheimer *Al Pacino *Hayden Panettiere *Lana Parrilla *Anthony Perkins *Regis Philbin *David Hyde Pierce *Mae Questel *Jason Raize *Alan Reed *Elliott Reid *Ving Rhames *Don Rickles *Emma Roberts *Cesar Romero *Mickey Rooney *Emmy Rossum *Adam Sandler *Susan Sarandon *Telly Savalas *Cassie Scerbo *Mark Schiff *Adam Schlesinger *Ben Schwartz *Stephen Schwartz *Amy Sedaris *Rod Serling *Brian Setzer *Anne Seymour *Wallace Shawn *Charlie Sheen *Richard Sherman *Robert B. Sherman *Brooke Shields *Phil Silver *Kortnee Simmons *Leelee Sobieski *Kath Soucie *Sylvester Stallone *Jean Stapleton *Ben Stiller *Jerry Stiller *Ed Sullivan *Nicole Sullivan *D. B. Sweeney *Fred Tatasciore *Veronica Taylor *Michelle Trachtenberg *Stanley Tucci *John Turturro *Hikaru Utada *Jon Voight *Fats Waller *Denzel Washington *Jackson Weaver *Sigourney Weaver *Cynthia Weil *Joss Whedon *Olivia Wilde *John Williams *Vanessa Williams *Robert Woolsey *Bernard Wolf *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. Gallery New York Mickey Pin.jpg New York City Pin.jpg NYC Holidays Pin.png New York Mets Pin.png New York Minnie Pin.jpg New York Yankees Mickey.png New York Yankees Donald.png New York Yankees Goofy.png Minnie Yankees.jpg Category:States Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:The Avengers locations Category:Enchanted Locations Category:The Rescuers locations Category:National Treasure films locations Category:Oliver & Company Locations Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Bolt Locations Category:Jungle 2 Jungle Category:Around the World in 80 Days Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Locations Category:Planes (film)